


Why

by Mochiwastaken



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochiwastaken/pseuds/Mochiwastaken
Summary: Warm summer nights led to weird dreams. Hands-on.0hands and legs tangled. His hair in between my fingers. But what happens when I look up and see his face? He wasn’t who I thought he was.
Relationships: Georgenotfound & Dream, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dreamnotfound fanfic





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> hello!

Why  
By: Mochiwastaken  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summary:  
Warm summer nights led to weird dreams. Hands on hands and legs tangled. His hair in between my fingers. But what happens when I look up and see his face? He wasn’t who I thought he was.

Hi! So if you don’t know my tiktok it is mochiwasfound and I will be posting updates about this on there :D. Also, my twitter is Mxchiwastaken if you want to check that out too! Now please enjoy the story! (Also I will add trigger warnings when needed :))  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please 

The cool air from my air conditioner hit my face as I was asleep. My thoughts were starting to blur as my fluffy dark blonde hair started to pile up on my silk pillow beneath my head. Thoughts slowly leaving my head.

My eyes opened. I gasped for air as I rose from beneath the water. I swam up to the shore and I felt a throbbing pain in my stomach. I sat down on the yellow looking land in front of me and let the small rocks under me slowly sink as I stared into the beautiful sunset. I looked around and heard something.

I’m not alone.

I stood up and noticed a mask with a smile. I bent down and picked it up. I examined it a bit as I wiped off the sand that was piled on it. I put the mask on carefully and tried to follow the sound. I started running as fast as I could until I fell. Something below me wouldn't let me move anymore. I looked up and I saw him. And my eyes opened.

It was a dream.

I wiped the sweat off of my silky forehead. My entire body now ached as I looked at my clock that now read 9:21am. I tried lifting myself out of bed but I ended up falling back down. I layed on my bed and just stared at the ceiling.

The image kept entering my mind as I just stared at him. His name is George. I met him so many years ago. But now this; it could ruin our friendship if he ever found out. My body ached as I tried to stand up again. I started walking towards my kitchen and grabbed a pan to start making eggs. I turned on the stove and put the egg in the pan. The amazing scent entered my nose. I walked to the other side of the kitchen and fed the brown figure perched up on the couch.

I started eating as I heard ringing coming from the other room.


End file.
